Random Beacon Kids
by Oz Vessalius the B-Rabbit
Summary: Yo it's an SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored as heck so why not do a RWBY SYOC? Are SYOC's even popular even more? I don't know**

 **Send the completed form thing on my profile with the subject being "RWBY OC: " and then your characters name.**

 **Have fun kiddos**


	2. Chapter 1 For reals

**Hello all :) Thanks for all the characters. I need a few more to complete some teams so if you feel I'm not giving your character enough attention it's because I haven't finished their team yet.**

 **I'm starting this off on Day one of Beacon, the same day that team RWBY starts so yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

Getting off the aircraft was the most exciting thing for Morgan Fen. He was fidgeting with a smooth gray stone but as soon as his feet touched stability he slipped the stone back into his thick black jacket pocket. Morgan was so happy to be off the ship for one sole reason; no one could make it as painfully obvious that they didn't want to be near the boy in homemade clothes. Sure, one kid tried to be friendly and talk to him but Morgan unintentionally intimidated the kid without speaking a word. He wasn't exactly intimidating build wise, being lanky with slightly defined muscles and choppy brown hair, most kids were intimidated by his general loner demeanor and the wooden stick on his back.

Morgan leaned up against a tree to people watch. When he stood up straight again after bending down to grab his chalkboard and chalk he jumped at the sight of a small boy standing in front of him and while Morgan wasn't exactly the tallest of people at 5'8, he was still much taller than this boy who looked like he was maybe 15.

"What's up with the chalkboard?" This small kid asked. Slightly taken aback by this new child who appeared out of nowhere, Morgan started to frantically write on the chalkboard then showed it to the kid.

 _This is what I use to talk_

"Are you deaf?" The kid cocked his head to the side and his little brown-red mouse ears twitched. Morgan shook his head and started to write again.

 _Mute_

"Can you do sign language?" the mouse Faunas asked and cocked his head to the other side. Morgan nodded and at this the mouse Faunas smiled widely.

"So can I!" He said and grabbed Morgan's chalkboard from him and put it on the ground much to Morgan's distress.

"Really?" Morgan signed and the Faunas just smiled again and signed back "Yup! My name is Copper" Then he started speaking instead of signing "Are you a boy or a girl? What's your name?"

"Really Copper, you can't just go around asking people that." A tall and muscular boy said walking over. He had blonde hair and green eyes and his attire showed off his abs quite nicely. On his back was a small fox faunas with white hair and white fox ears.

"This is Morgan. He's nonbinary actually, so not a boy or a girl." This newcomer said and ruffled Coppers hair between his ears. Morgan eyed the newcomer. He knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember where from.

"Plum, we should go before you start hitting on these two." The fox on the muscular boys (Now dubbed 'Plum') back said. Plum gave a flirtatious wink to Morgan then walked away.

"You know Plum too? He knows like everyone, it's weird. I met him when he knocked a kids teeth out for making fun of Faunas." Copper said. "So when did you know you were nonbinary? Why do your clothes look homemade?" Copper started speaking so fast that Morgan got overwhelmed and silently begged Plum or really anyone to come and make this awkward boy shut up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weiss Schnee was in a particularly annoyed mood after that red caped child knocked over her luggage. As she strutted away she noticed her childhood friend, Brian Starbuck. He was tall and wore all black with the exception of the white trim on his duster and white trim on his combat boots.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he started to walk with her, "You look more annoyed than usual."

"Ugh. Some girl knocked over my luggage the nearly blew us off the cliff. It was a disaster. And she didn't even know who I am. Then some black haired girl insulted the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss's footsteps got heavier as she got angrier.

"Sounds awful. Want to go grab some lunch? I'm starving." Brian asked and Weiss just rolled her eyes then said"As if you could afford any lunch here. This is Beacon academy."

"It's also a school so you know, probably not expensive." Brian shrugged "I just thought you'd want to get your mind off that red brat."

"Fine, loser." Weiss rolled her eyes and strut in front of him to lead the way to the cafeteria.

"Wait" Brian reached out a hand and grabbed Weiss's arm.

"What?" She asked looking back at him, you could still see the rage in her eyes from what the 'red brat' had done.

"You're paying." Brian said after a pause. Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes then continued walking. Under his breath he muttered "I like you"

 _"I'll tell her one day..."_ Brian thought _"One day.."_

 **That's all I'm gonna do for now since I'm sleepy and I just wanted to get** _ **something**_ **started. So yeah...next chapter will be lengthier I promise. I'm sorry it's so bad. I promise it will be better next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Can I just say that coming up with Team names is like wrestling a crocodile as a newborn caterpillar**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill**

 **Also, the introduction of characters appearances is something I suck at so forgive me for trying different styles of describing them.**

"Well there certainly is an alarming amount of Faunas here. Hope none of them are with the White Fang."

"I can't believe they let potential White Fang members into this school."

"Beacon has really grown soft with accepting people."

A small silver colored wolf faunas took a deep breath and put her shoulders back. She brushed her bangs aside but as she noticed one of the humans glancing at her forehead she moved her bangs back to hide the scar she bore.

 _Calm down, yeah there are a lot of people here who don't particularly like my species,_ she thought to herself, _but I know there will be people here who accept me!_ She smiled kindly at the humans who scowled at her.

 _I'll show them what I'm capable of, and then they'll respect me and other faunas too!_ She tried to convince herself of this but the hostility emanating from some of the students made her uneasy. She looked up at the sky, it was a perfect day. No clouds, a slight breeze that felt nice on the fur of her tail and ears. Today was perfect; the school she had been dreaming of attending for so long now stood before her in the perfect weather.

Someone shoved passed her and glared back at her. _The people here could be nicer._

The wolf faunas started walking again towards the giant stone statue in the center of the courtyard. A shimmer of green caught her eye and she looked off to the side of the statue and saw a girl slumped against the base. This girl looked oddly familiar…

"Zelena!" The wolf faunas exclaimed as she recognized her friend. Zelena mumbled at the sound of her name but remained asleep.

"Zelena, wake up! Come on!" the wolf faunas rolled her eyes and smiled as she ran to Zelena and lightly slapped her face to wake up.

"Five more minutes, mom…" Zelena groaned then opened her eyes sleepily to look at the wolf faunas who was smiling brightly. "You're….Ino?"

Ino nodded her head and helped Zelena up from her resting place. The humans from before started howling jokingly at Ino who just glared back. Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, the humans were face first in the ground and Zelena stood tall near them holding strings in her hand that were connected to each of the human's feet. The string was released then disappeared under Zelena's long green sleeves.

"Don't fucking mock Ino again. She could kick your asses in three seconds flat if she wanted too." Zelena's eyes burned with hatred. Everyone around them stopped moving to see what had just happened. Zelena turned back to Ino then yawned and her head dropped forward as she started to sleep again.

"Come on Zelena, let's get to the hall where we are supposed to meet." Ino was the first to break the silence. She grabbed the sleeping girls hand and led her to the giant hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students stood in silence as Ozpin spoke. He didn't give the most...optimistic of speeches but it made the students slightly more eager to make him proud. Glenda Goodwitch told them little of the initiation that would occur the next day but for now they would all sleep in the hall together.

It was dark in the hall but for Sable, everything was clear as day. One of the perks of being a faunus was she could see in the dark and she was having fun observing a blonde bimbo and an obviously Schnee family member arguing over something. Sable smiled and shook her head, they were causing such a ruckus but they were pretty easy on the eyes.

Sable herself was tall fairly tall for a girl, standing around 5'8 and had a muscular build. Her body was the definition of hourglass which she wasn't too opposed to, it helped her get discounts and information. Her hair was long, wavy and brown and covered one of her amber eyes. Coming out of the sides of her head were ram horns, they were fairly small for a ram but they suited her.

Rumors had spread of what tomorrow would hold in store for them, and she wouldn't mind if one of those pretty girls had joined her on her team; as long as they didn't try anything fancy while fighting.

"Hey Sable.." Sable jumped slightly and turned around to see a tall, lanky boy. He looked down at her with pleading green eyes.

"Noir! Where have you been? Why didn't you come find me sooner? I missed you!" Sable smiled widely up at the boy. She had known him since he was a kid, as they grew up near each other in Atlas. Noir just held up a black hair tie to her and asked "Would you please braid my hair?"

"You still can't figure it out? No worries. Sit down. I can't reach your hair when you're standing." Noir nodded and sat down. He was shirtless and she frowned as her eyes followed the long scars on his back; he got them just after she met him, he was attacked by a Grimm as a child and it resulted in the loss of his sister and scars on his back.

Sable started to tell Noir of her day and tell jokes to him as she plaited his black hair that reached just below his shoulders. Noir was silent but she knew he was listening intently to every word she said.

"There. Done." Sable pinched Noirs rat ears which made him jump now. _Payback for making me jump._

Noir gently felt the braid and smiled appreciatively at Sable.

"Why don't you sleep near me tonight? It'd be nice to be near a familiar face." Sable suggested and Noir nodded, his smile widening. He moved his few belongings over to Sable and they both laid down to sleep.

Sable lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

 _Tomorrow should be interesting_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep

 **Doonnnnnnnnneeee yayyy**

 **let me know what you think**

 **um...yeah...oh and if you have any suggestions for anything, literally anything, let me know in either the reviews or in a PM labeled "Suggestion"**

 **Thanks!**

 **Alice**


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

**SLEEPOVER! YAAASSS**

 **Disclaimer: is this mandatory anymore?**

Luka's red cat ears twitched as she heard someone approach her; she flicked her blue cat eyes up from her book to see a pale, lean boy juggling books but not just any books, her books. She glared up at him but couldn't see his eyes through his black aviators that were barely visible under his long black hair.

"You can put those down now." Luka stated but he just smiled and used his foot to toss a fourth book into the juggling extravaganza. The cat found herself smiling at this odd boy who randomly decided to juggle. He tossed the books and they landed perfectly stacked on top of eachother next to Luka then he took a deep bow.

Luka's amusement wore down and she gave a loud sigh and began to read again. She heard chewing and looked up again and saw the same boy eating cookies from her bag.

"You make these?" He asked and put another in his mouth, "They could use some work. Little chewy."

"Better too chewy than to burnt and crispy! I'd like to see you try better! Besides what are you doing eating my food? I spent all day making those!" Luka shot up and took the cookies away from him. She put one into her mouth and chewed, it wasn't too chewy, it was perfect! He was wrong. Determined for more reading time she sat back down and opened her book.

"You know, if you keep your nose in a book you'll be killed instantly in battle." He said now. There was a long pause as she glared at him.

"Who are you?" Luka finally asked.

"Call me Moss. You're no fun, you know that?" He walked off. Luka sat there in shock.

 _Geez, what's his problem?_ She thought to herself then shook her head and continued to read.

 **I know this chapter is incredibly short and I apologize for that but I just really wanted to get these two characters introduced before initiation.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back again yay lets get this shit over with**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned RWBY i wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it**

A girl with ivory skin and defined muscles pulled her dark brown hair back into a tight bun and kept it secure with a blue bandana. She adjusted the black eye patch covering one of her green eyes and traced the scar that ran below it lightly, then continued to trace the other scars she had on the other side of her face; one going from her left eyebrow to her left nostril and another going across her nose and finally one running along her forehead just above her eyepatch. These scars didn't bother her, but the amount of people who stared at them was annoying. Everyone always expected some heroic story behind them and she would rather train than make up a different story every time about her scars; telling people a different story at first was amusing but now was just tedious.

Her eyes scanned over the hall where all the new people were staying. She recognized a few of them, particularly one girl who she had not slept at all as she was too busy training in the corner. This girl was extremely thin, almost as if she spent more time training than she did eating. Her sweaty green hair clung to her face and sweat made her green shirt stick to her body. Black and green was the common theme with her, her long gloves were an ombre of black and green and her knee high boots, stockings and shorts were black as well.

The scarred girl remembered training with her a few times before when she found an empty warehouse to train in instead of attending some social gathering. That is where she found this girl and they had trained for hours together.

The training girl noticed that the scarred girl was staring at her and the scarred girl sighed.

 _I guess I should say hello now that she caught me staring. Fuck._ The scarred girl thought to herself and walked over to the training girl.

"Nessa, right?" The scarred girl asked as she approached. Nessa nodded and stopped training momentarily to catch her breath. Dark circles were very apparent under her brown eyes. How long had it been since she decided to take a break and sleep?

"I'm Blanca. We trained together a few times in the warehouse." The scarred girl said as she noticed Nessa's slightly puzzled look on her face. Nessa thought for a moment then smiled brightly and nodded in remembrance. There was a very long and awkward pause and Blanca started regretting coming over to talk to this girl who frankly was in need of a shower.

"Zelena! Wake up! You're sleep walking again!" They saw Ino run across the ballroom, her hair messy clearly from just waking up and chasing after a girl who was running and dodging people expertly in her sleep.

Blanca gave a very faint smile at the sight and Nessa giggled a little.

"I'll let you get back to your training now. You have dedication, and I like that. I've heard rumors of teams, I wouldn't mind being on the same team as you." Blanca stated and Nessa's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically then turned back to the Schnee Company's top of the line Punching Bag (buy yours now for a limited time offer!). Blanca walked away and sighed, she was never going to initiate conversation again.

An hour passed and Blanca, along with many other first years, were in their locker room getting their weapons and other battle gear. Blanca was now in her battle gear consisting of a long sleeved grey shirt, black tactical gloves that had protective steel on the back hand of her gloves and spikes on the knuckles, blue jeans, black knee high steel toed leather boots with metal shin guards and a black leather jacket with grey hood. Now she was ready for combat.

Blanca strode confidently to the cliffs along with her fellow first years and they each took their position on launch pads. Ozpin explained that they would be launched into the forest and need to find a relic. The catch, the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner for the rest of their time at Beacon. Blanca straightened her back and smiled, as long as she got someone who could actually listen, like Nessa, she would be fine with the whole situation.

Students were starting to be launched and soon she found herself in the air. She scanned quickly, found a tree in the distance which she knew she would reach in time. This kind of thing was childs play. She flew through the air casually and took out an Atlas cigar and lit it. Once the tree she had predicted she would be close too had come into view, she held the cigar in her mouth and grabbed a tree branch with her hands and used the momentum to jump to another tree branch where she used that momentum to circle on top of the branch. Taking out the cigar and blowing a smoke ring, she examined the nearby area.

 _This shouldn't be too complicated._ She thought and jumped down to the ground below then started to casually walk along the forest floor. Hearing a scream, she looked up above to see a spear fly across the sky and snag a falling blonde's hood and keep him pinned to a tree. The sight was amusing but she made sure to walk far away from the blonde. He wouldn't be good in a fight if he couldn't even make a decent landing strategy.

Blanca heard a rustling in the bushes and she stopped dead. She heard the rustling again and turned to face whatever was approaching, her hand on her sword, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. She saw a black haired, black eyed boy emerge from the bushes with a lion and Nessa on the lions back.

"Hey, sorry, hope we didn't spook you." The boy apologized as he walked past Blanca, the lion following. Nessa turned slightly and gave an apologetic look to Blanca and put her hands up as if to say "Sorry, he found me first." Blanca nodded understandingly and continued to walk.

"Well there goes that option." Blanca sighed. She kept walking and came across a tall boy with a black tail coat trimmed with silver, black cargo shorts and black combat boots.

He turned around as he heard her and looked into her eye.

After a deep breath, he said "I am Noir. I would presume that this makes us partners, unless you have already encountered someone who I cannot detect."

"Nice to meet you, Noir. I'm Blanca. Listen here, if we encounter anything trying to kill us, follow my command. Let me see your weapon." Blanca commanded. Noir nodded and took out his weapon which lay sheathed horizontally on his lower back. It was a black short sword but with the flick of his wrist it broke into a whip.

"Fascinating.." Blanca muttered as she looked it over, planning numerous strategies in case they got into a fight. Noir nodded and when she was done examining the sword, he put it away.

"Shall we?" Noir asked and he gestured to walk north towards the relic pieces. Blanca nodded and took the lead.

 **I wanted to make this longer and include more but I realized how long this chapter was so I'll write more for next chapter and I'm very sorry if the Initiation takes one or two more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**

 _ **Earlier during initiation (Sable)**_

Sable landed on a tree branch then gracefully fell to the floor. She smiled as she dusted herself off and observed her surroundings, everything was peaceful so she decided to begin to walk north.

Something caught Sable's eye and she stood dead still. Taking a deep breath, she activated her semblance which muffled her movements to make no noise. Crouching now, she moved slowly to a tree just in front of her. The sight at the tree's base is what caught her attention and made her become so silent, for at the base of the tree was... a fallen birds nest.

Newborn birds cawed, unable to fly and Sable felt her heart strings be pulled at the sight. She carefully lifted the nest and put in a branch where she assumed the nest had been before. Deactivating her semblance she smiled widely at the sight of the birds now where they should be.

"You guys stay out of trouble okay? Wait here until your mother comes back and if you need me just yell." Sable said sweetly to the baby birds.

"Got a thing for baby birds?" A voice said behind her. She turned to see a tanned and toned boy who was shorter than her. His hair was black, shaggy and looked as if he hadn't brushed it in days.

"Who are you?" Sable asked, ignoring his question and looking him over. He didn't exactly look the part of a Beacon student wearing a tattered vest over a black shirt and tan cargo shorts. What really caught her attention was the bracelets on his wrists and just below his knees and upon careful examination the Ram girl noticed burn scars peaking out from underneath the bracelets.

"Victor. You?"

"Sable." Victor gave a relaxed sort of smirk, nodding his head and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to meet ya." He started to walk away but Sable grabbed his hood and held him back.

"That's the wrong way. Let's go before we attract any monsters." Sable rolled her eyes and dragged the boy with her in the opposite direction.

For a good five minutes Sable dragged Victor through the forest while he whistled songs to lighten the mood. After another five minutes had passed Sable made Victor walk on his own, and so he did. It was after another five minutes when Sable and Victor started getting the sneaking suspicion that something was following them. Just moments later the suspicion was validated and they both turned around to see two Ursa on their hind legs, ready to strike.

"Get back!" Sable shouted as one of the Ursa swung it's claw down at Victor who jumped out of the way in time. They each pulled out their weapons and took half a second to see what the other had. Sable had a sword with curved guard which extended into a large staff with the blade at the end, looking like a Naginata but with a straightened blade instead of a curved one. Victor too pulled out a short blade with a guard along with a standard handgun.

"Take close ranged offense." Sable commanded as she now stood back to back with Victor. He nodded and charged forward, firing and aiming his gun at the Ursa's yellow-red eyes. He grabbed a spike from the Ursa's arm and used it to jump atop the Ursa's neck to shoot more at its weak spots and carry on in his offense behavior.

Sable on the other hand stood ready with her spear like weapon, she looked almost at ease. The Ursa struck and she blocked it with the blade as she turned right then finished her circle and cut deep into the Ursa's neck. It howled in pain as the soulless monsters blood poured from its wound. However, her blade was now stuck between the monsters armor.

"Minor setback." Sable muttered and had the weapon shorten into a sword. She charged and struck downward on the Ursa's non wounded side of the neck then brought her blade up again in Spear form and cleanly cut the neck off.

Brushing a hair away from her face she turned to see Victor leaning against his dead Ursa, arms crossed.

"Not too bad. Least you can fight." Victor smiled. Sable smirked and shook her head as she put her weapon, Wylken, away. The boy jumped on top of the dead beast and took his sword back from it's neck and sheathed it.

"I think that was the best introduction we could have had." Sable extended her hand to shake Victors. He jumped down and shook her hand.

"Agreed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Meanwhile (Moss)**_

Moss was pretty much done with the day already. Not only had he almost slept in but he also could see the temple with the relics and had _no partener._ He started to ponder what would happen if he returned to the cliffs without a partner. Would he just be assigned a random person? Would he be kicked out for not finding anyone?

"God dammit, I'm gonna be kicked out." Moss sighed and trudged towards the temple. The temple itself was pretty old and worn down, broken columns with moss and dirt all over them. Sitting beneath a column with a relic on it was a cat faunas with her nose in a different book than he saw her reading the night before. Instead of her cute pajamas from the night before she was in a black battle skirt with a flame design on it and a vermillion long sleeved shirt with barely noticeable armor woven into it. Her legs were crossed and he saw her knee high black socks under black armored boots. As he approached he saw her eyes move up to his and heard her sigh deeply.

"Do I really have to be with you?" She asked and flipped a page in her book and continued to read.

"You're welcome to leave, pussy cat." Moss glared, "I can handle my own." Luka's eyes slowly looked up at him with the most deadly glare he had seen.

"Call me that one more time, racist pig." She said in a low tone.

"Woah, racist? No hon, I'm not a racist." He said defensively and put his hands up to show his non resistance.

"No? Perhaps you're just arrogant then." She looked back to her book to read. Moss sighed and looked around, scratching his head. Was she really his partner now?

"So are you like the first one here?" He asked. She simply nodded.

"I never caught your name." He said now, he kept talking as if it was a form of apology for calling her a pussy cat.

"It's Luka." She sighed and put her book in a small bag on her waist. "I guess we really are partners now. I'll forgive your comment earlier on one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me my cookies were not too chewy." She said, looking him in the eye. Moss couldn't help but laugh. Was all this anger just from his cookie comment? What a weird cat.

"Fine, fine. They were perfect." Moss continued to laugh and he smiled at her. She smirked confidently. The silence returned and Moss grabbed three chess pieces, which appeared to be the "relics". Naturally he started juggling them.

"Oh, oh, which one are we gonna get? Nobody knows! I know! Any guesses from the lovely cat in the crowd?" He asked, juggling while walking in circles around Luka. She gave a small laugh and grabbed one of the pieces in his hand. Moss nodded and threw the other two pieces at the temple.

Even after his juggling she still seemed sad though. So, naturally he picked her up and started running back to the cliffs.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and there was suddenly a fiery explosion from dust and she stood opposite of him. Moss's eye was drawn toward the dim red light on the heel of her shoe.

"Did you just…" He said in shock. Luka bent her knees to jump then there was another fiery explosion. He saw her leap above him and land behind him, in a cat like stance.

"I put dust in my heels. If we are on a team you should know my trump cards." She said, seeming slightly annoyed at this delay in their journey.

"Damn…" Was all Moss could say before gesturing back towards the cliffs. They continued walking in a very, awkward silence.

 **So….close….to the end of this…..**

 **Let me know what you think, and one thing I forgot to mention! I try to make all my submitters happy so if there is a scene or a line or something that you want your character to say/do at some point in my story let me know! I'd love to incorporate it :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hellloooooooooooooooooo**

 **Please don't hate me, I've been having serious writers block so here is just a brief intro of the teams. Next chapter will be focused either on one team or one character from a team. Let me know which you'd prefer**

 **THIS WAS EDITED BY THE AMAZING Ghost132 !**

"Akita Yukari, Ino Raisuke, Zelena Krev, Sylvia d'Asimi" Ozpin spoke into the microphone as the four students headshots appeared on the enormous holoscreen over his head. "The four of you collected the King chess pieces. From here on out you shall be known as Team AIZS (Ace). Lead by, Akita Yukari."

Cheering exploded in the halls. Akita's bright gold eyes flashed excitement but he tried to not let himself look too excited for this great opportunity. Zelena muttered something in her sleep that only her team heard and they all laughed then they proceeded to dragged Zelena's sleeping, barely standing body off the stage.

As soon as Blanca's name was said, the tall girl strode confidently on stage. Following her was Luka, reading another book that was different from the other three books that she read earlier during their initiation in the forest where she had the unfortunate experience of being paired up with Moss; Moss himself was following behind Luka when he decided to grab her book and throw it into the massive crowd, causing laughter from everyone but Luka and Blanca. Blanca then proceeded to smacked Moss upside the head which made everyone besides the teachers laugh even more. The rat faunas' ears twitched as his name was called and he followed his new team at their heels.

"The four of you collected the Queen pieces. From here on out you shall be known as Team BLMN (blame) lead by, Blanca." Blanca kept a stoic appearance as she had expected nothing less of being the leader of the group. Nior had proven himself useful in the forest and a good teammate who listened to her every command. Luka looked as if she could listen to directions but Moss...she could tell he was going to be a bit of a hassle to get to cooperate in teamwork.

"With someone as uptight as you leading us, there's no way we will last." Moss shook his head, sighing.

Blanca said nothing, ignoring his comment.

"I'm just saying, if we could find that stick up your ass, maybe we could actually do something in battle." Moss shrugged and flipped a coin in his hand as they walked off stage. Blanca rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath. Insubordination was something Blanca did not take kind too.

Morgan Fen was the next to be called up, along with his newfound friend, the mouse faunas Copper. Copper signed excitedly to Morgan who smiled politely back at him.

The fearsome ram faunas ran up the steps and grabbed Copper, lifting him into the air and twirling him into a circle after her name was called and her teammate, Victor, casually strolled onto the stage behind them. It was announced that their team was now Team MSCV (Mischief) led by none other than Morgan. This left his new team shocked; how could a mute be a team leader?

They looked up at Ozpin with confused faces but Ozpin simply smiled down at them, as if saying he knew they would figure it out. Copper, who was just a second ago talking to Sable and touching her horns was now silent. How could this possibly work?

More names were called and more teams announced. Shockingly enough to everyone around them, the famous Pyrrah Nikos was not elected to be the leader of her team and instead some scrawny blonde kid was.

The last team to be called upon was a very odd looking bunch. Mason Armali was a brown skinned boy at average height with chocolate brown eyes and warm jet black hair but his odd feature was the glasses he wore; they were bulky and looked as if they had buttons on them. Over his plain black shirt was an Atlas military chest armor chest piece and on his forearms were green gauntlets. The boy seen in the forest with Nessa and a lion walked up to stage, following Mason, the boy's name being August. Nessa had passed out from exhaustion and was being carried by the lion onto stage. Finally, following them was Jade Nightingale-Khein. This boy skipped happily onto the stage in his maroon shirt with a green stage on it and neon colored lining. His black hair flowed majestically behind him as he skipped, and showed off his hazel-green eyes. This team was named Team MAJN (Imagine. **Yes, I know it's a stretch but bear with it.** ) led by Mason Armali.

 **Writers block is a bitch. Okay, that's it. let me know what you think and let me know...i dont know, tell me how your day was or some shit like that.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello once again I have pulled a beautiful chapter out of my ass**

 **And once again this was edited by the wonderful Ghost132**

Morgan Fen finished knitting a pale blue scarf on his bed which had intricate designs on it , looking over at Sable who was sitting on her bed, arms crossed staring back at him for the good part of the whole night. It was 5 am and these two were the only ones awake, for neither had slept through the night.

Sable didn't know what to do with this guy; a mute as the team leader who could only communicate with a chalkboard didn't exactly make her feel comfortable as a teammate. Not to mention she also couldn't get a read on him. All night they had been staring at each other, not once trying to talk to the other.

Morgan couldn't sleep for a very similar reason, what was Ozpin thinking? A mute leading a team and could only one teammate understood him? The entire concept was crazy! The silent boy switched to an amber colored string and continued knitting. The two were still staring at eachother as the sun started to shine through their window. Morgan put down the now finished with the intricately woven scarf and reached under the bed, pulling out his chalkboard and wrote quickly on it.

When he finished, Morgan tossed the scarf over at Sable who caught it and stopped staring at her leader to look at the finished scarf. It was pale blue and at the bottom of one of the ends were two amber ram horns and at the other was her name in elegant stitching while in between was their team abbreviation . When the ram Faunas looked up from the scarf she saw Morgan holding up the chalkboard.

 _I know you have your doubts but please give me a chance_

Sable was shocked for a moment then gave a slight smile.

"What's going on?" Copper yawned, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

 _Good morning_ Morgan signed eloquently to the mouse.

"Good morning. What's that?" Copper asked groggily , lazily getting up and moving to Sable's bed, picking up the beautiful scarf. Sable ruffled Coppers hair and scratched behind his furry ears and Morgan gave half smile at his team.

The door opened and a boy who everyone recognized. Blonde hair clung to his face with sweat, his clothes slightly damped with the blonds own sweat and he was panting slightly. He looked up to the three and swore loudly.

"This isn't my dorm!" Plum wiped his forehead with his forearm getting rid of the sweat, "Sorry, guys. Without my friend Taru I always get lost.." Plum muttered and left the room with utmost haste. He passed Victor as he left the room, Victor had a fairly large bag in his left hand filled with assorted doughnuts and a tray of cups filled with coffee in the other.

"Well that was...interesting." Victor smiled and closed the door with his foot. "I got doughnuts and coffee for you guys. Want some?" Coppers face lit up and he jumped off the bed to grab a glazed covered doughnut. Sable looked over Victor, she knew she could trust him in battle but other than that she wasn't sure about what kind of a guy he was. Copper jumped onto Sable's bed with his doughnut in mouth.

 _Do you like coffee?_ Copper signed to Morgan as he chewed. Morgan shook his head then raised his hands to sign.

"What did he say?" Sable asked, looking at Copper who swallowed his doughnut.

"He asked if we have class soon." Copper translated then took another bite of the doughnut.

"Probably. But it's only day one, relax a little." Victor commented as he sipped his coffee. Morgan clapped his hands to get his team's attention. When they looked over at him they saw him holding up his chalkboard.

 _I'm going to class._

"We'll come too! Come on, guys!" Copper smiled and hopped off of the bed and started to don his school uniform. He struggled to tie his tie correctly and eventually Sable had to help him out.

Their first class of the day was with a rather large and egotistical man with a fabulous mustache. He discussed his uncle who smelled like cabbages and continued to drone on and on and on until there were ten minutes left of the class and he called on the infamous Weiss Schnee to fight against a grimm for the entire class. When the battle was over, a male friend of hers, who they heard her refer to as Brian, escorted her out of class and tried to calm her down after seeing her get upset at her team leader.

As the rest of the class started to shuffle out of the classroom, Morgan made a beeline directly too the spot where the fight had happened and picked up a small rock that had come out of the cage as the Grimm did. The rock was dull and sharp but Morgan's eyes sparkled with glee at this new treasure.

"What's that?" Copper asked, standing with the rest of team MSCV next to Morgan. The mute turned around and showed the rock to his team. Sable raised an eyebrow at her leader being so excited over something so unimportant. Morgan put the rock in his pocket and started to sign rapidly to Copper.

"Oh, I see!" Copper smiled. "When did you start to collect them? How many do you have? Which is your favorite? Why does your hair always look so soft?" Morgan started to sign back but Sable interrupted.

"We should get to our next class with Goodwitch. She is someone I would not like to piss off by being late."

Morgan paused in his signing to pick up his chalkboard and write.

 _You're right. Let's go_

"Isn't it tiresome to write on a chalkboard all the time?" Copper asked as the team started to head out. Morgan nodded after a moment's thought. Victor and Sable exchanged glances at this. They both thought the same thing, how could this mute boy be a leader during a fight with a chalkboard?

The first thing Glenda did was randomly choose two people on a team and matched them up against randomly selected other partners and had them fight. The familiar and flamboyant Plum who had accidentally walked into their room that morning stepped onto the fighting stage with the little arctic fox faunas on his back. Their opponents were two boys who had obviously never fought together before and looked quite nervous.

"Well that's just not fair." Sable pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why do you say that?" Victor asked as he adjusted a silver band covering his burn marks along his knees.

 _Plum and Taru have been fighting together as long as I've known them_

"How long have you known them? I've known them for like two years." Copper asked.

 _4_

"I met him when I first came to this kingdom." Sable added into the conversation.

The match began. Taru, the fox, jumped off of Plum's back and disappeared into the shadows of the stage. Plum threw his arm out and those with sharp vision could see a shimmer of what looked like thread shoot from his hand and a needle stuck through one of the opponents shirts. Another string was launched this time having red dust balls attached but before anyone could understand what they were, from that distance, the dust exploded. The two opposing boys flew out of the cloud of smoke and when it cleared they saw the fox faunas standing in the center, jumping up and down with her two tonfa's in her hands.

Morgan stared intently at what had just happened, you could almost see the gears turning in his head. He started to sign rapidly, discussing things with himself.

"What's he saying?" Sable asked Copper. The mouse was about to translate but before he did, his eyes widened with excitement and exclaimed "That's brilliant, Morgan!"

"What's brilliant? Hurry up and translate." Sable said, now slightly annoyed.

"He came up with a strategy for you and he to win against those two!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sable and Morgan had tried to fight against Plum and Taru but lost. The ram could feel herself getting frustrated with the fact that he had signed to her during the battle but she couldn't understand it. If she could, the battle would've been easy to win with his staff wrapping up the strings with explosives and her fighting off the fox. They were caught off guard when the fox disappeared from their sights again and struck them from behind. That's when Morgan had signed to Sable with a counter plan but it was all for nothing.

Sable didn't say anything while they were at lunch. The team decided afterwards that it would be best to explore the grounds to get a sense of their surroundings. Morgan got caught up in the gardens, putting rocks and things into his pockets. That's when Sable pulled Copper and Victor aside.

"What's wrong?" Copper asked.

"We should have won. But we didn't. Teach us sign language." Sable said simply. Victor gave his consent to the plan to learn but Copper looked uncomfortable.

"I'm no teacher..Morgan would be able to teach you better…" Copper looked over at Morgan who was rubbing dirt off a dust shard he had found.

"I have an idea." Copper smiled brightly now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost midnight when Victor woke up Morgan. Morgan looked up at him with sleepy eyes then sat up and reached for his chalkboard, which was no longer next to his bedside where he had put it. He looked back over to Victor, confused, and saw Copper and Sable sitting with him. A candle was lit just enough for the team to see each other.

 _You won't need that anymore._ Sable signed very sloppily and slowly.

 _Teach us_ Victor paused with his signing and looked to Copper for help. Copper reminded him of the sign and Victor continued _Teach us sign language_

"Isn't it great?! That's all they know how to say but I taught them that. We figured if the whole team knew sign language we would have the upper hand! What do you say?" Copper explained very cheerily. Morgan looked at the faces of his team and felt a smile tug at his lips. After moving a hand to wipe a tear from his eye he signed back.

 _Time to learn some sign language, team MSCV_

 **DOOOOOONNNNEEEE**

 **Tell me about your day**


	9. Chapter 7

**Oh dear, it's been a while since I updated**

 **Edited by Ghost132**

Blanka panted slightly as she finished sparring Moss. He was being unreasonable once again, he refused to keep up with Blanka's training regime that she kept for her team and refused to fully acknowledge her as the leader of the team; her form of punishment for this type of insubordination was sparring with her, one-on-one.

The leader wiped her brow of sweat and picked up the sword that had been knocked from her hands during the training. Moss too was bending down to pick up his weapon, an old fashioned sword designed to look like those of the officers during the war but with added runes along the blade and a barrel for the gun function of the weapon. While she didn't like to admit it, Moss was good in fight, both with weapons and with his fists. They fought for 5 minutes before they both were disarmed and then they continued to fight with with their fists until Noir called the match in Blanka's favor as Moss's aura was nearly gone; Blanka wasn't cocky though for her aura was just a hair above his.

"Again." Blanka said with commanding voice. Moss groaned.

"Are you planning on fighting me to the death?" Moss said, half-heartedly as he wiped his own sweat from under his aviators.

"Team MSCV has the upperhand." was all Blanka said as she rolled her shoulders back and cracked her knuckles.

"Not exactly surprising, I mean look at us." Moss started, knowing if he talked for a while he could take a minute to catch his breath, "We have an angel of death here to fight us to the grave as a leader, a pussy cat who has been reading The History of Grimm over and over again for 5 days straight and is the only one to have yet to fight the said angel of death" at this Luka's eyes flashed up in an annoyed glare, "and a rat who hasn't had to fight the angel of death either. We are hopeless if you ask-" Moss was about to finish but Blanka had enough of his faith, or lack thereof, and swept him off his feet with her legs.

"Team MSCV has the upperhand." Repeated Blanka, "We will be the best fighting team in this school."

"If you do not mind me asking, Blanka." The rat faunas said quietly, "what exactly is their upperhand?"

"They are learning to communicate with a language none of us know. Even if we were to fight them in the darkness, the two faunas on the team would be able to still communicate." Blanka started craving a cigar so she pulled one from a pouch at her side and lit it. "We need to be able to beat that. I already have an idea of how but that will come later. After you have learned to start obeying my orders in fights."

Moss lay on the floor still and looked up at Blanka who tapped some ashes off the cigar. He now watched the ashes as they floated down onto his shirt.

"Maybe I would listen if we had a leader who could actually see the team she was commanding."

There was shocked silence as Luka and Noir looked at Moss in shock over what he had said. Blanka's one eye slowly looked down at Moss. He struck a cord.

"Get up." She growled at him. He did so cautiously.

"Let's see you try to fight with one eye, boy." Blanka was calm in her talking now but that only made the situation more terrifying for Noir and Luka to witness. The leader took off her eyepatch slowly, showing the sealed hole where he eye should have been and she tossed it to Moss.

"Put it on." She commanded. He did so.

"At first you'll be disoriented. Your depth perception will be completely off." She said as she punched him in jaw and took another puff of her cigar. He swung his sword but missed her completely. He turned to strike her again but couldn't see her to his side and received a kick to his ribs. Moss fell to the ground and tore off the eyepatch, tossing it back to her. Blanka crouched next to him and said quietly, "That wasn't even a minute of fighting with one eye. If you think you can do a better job leading this team then go ahead but you have to wear that patch at all times. Understood?"

Moss nodded his head and watched her as she put her patch back on. Now was his time to strike. He kicked her legs, making her fall to the ground which gave him time to get up; he then used the opportunity to raise his sword to strike Blanka while she was down but a whip grabbed his hand and held him back.

Noir saw what was about to happen and stopped it before Moss could harm their leader. It appeared though that Luka had had the same idea and leapt forward with her double sided axe to hit Moss. Noir quickly used his whip to pull Moss out of the way but Moss saw this as an attack on him and jumped at Noir, landing a kick straight into his chest. Luka used her dust propelled boots to jump into the action. Explosions were happening everywhere and the three were punching, kicking, dodging at slashing at each other.

"Enough!" Blanka yelled and they all stopped where they were and stared at their leader. They expected to be yelled at or to fight or do some sort of rigorous training exercise but instead of a yell, they heard a laughter arise from their leaders throat. Blanka laughed, how long had it been since she had laughed? Who knows but the whole ordeal was hysterical to her. Moss cracked a smile and fell to the ground as he too started to laugh at the mess that had just occurred. Soon Luka and Noir joined in on the team laughter.

"That was great, but seriously. 50 laps around the training room. Now." Blanka ordered. Groaning, they all started to run and Blanka joined in on the run. At the end, they were all panting and sweaty and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Your baking may suck," Moss started, breaking the silence, "but your fighting is on point."

"Excuse me? My baking is perfection in itself. I'll have you know that dozens of five star restaurants wanted me to work as head chef instead of going to this academy." Luka scowled.

"Not this again." Noir rolled his eyes and put a hand over his eyes. At that, Moss and Luka couldn't help but start to laugh again. Blanka and Noir joined in on. Maybe they were laughing so they didn't pass out, maybe they were laughing because they knew if they didn't they'd all be fighting again. Who knows, but the laughing continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Doctor Oobleck's class, everyone had a hard time keeping up. He was really just a whirl of green hair, dashing around the room. Luka was the only person on team BLMN actually capable of keeping up with this highly caffeinated professor. Because of this feat, the team elected her to take all notes in class so they could catch some shut eye but the cat didn't seem to mind. Oobleck's class was a favorite of hers and she looked up to him a lot.

Unfortunately, today Blanka couldn't sleep in class; she was too busy eyeing team MSCV. She couldn't get her mind off of the team, the communication they had in battle had increased significantly since the first week of school. It made it incredibly difficult to try and form counter attacks or better strategy. Looking over the team her eyes stuck onto that ram faunas, Sable. The way her hair flowed over her face and how she tucked it behind her ear as she looked down at her notes made Blanca speechless. Sable's eyes flashed up to Blanca, making brief eye contact before Blanca looked down at her lap with burning cheeks.

She finally understood why she was so determined to beat team MSCV and it made her slightly disappointed in herself, the most feared leader of the new Beacon graduating class wanted to impress a certain faunas.

"Why are you red?" Moss whispered, leaning over a sleeping Noir. His eyes looked over to team MSCV then back to Blanca. "No" he said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up!" Blanca snapped a little too loudly. The entire class looked up at her. "Sorry, Oobleck. Please, continue." Sable smiled slightly and shook her head before looking back toward Oobeck as he continued the class.

"Like you would ever have a chance with someone. Look at yourself and be honest." Moss said blandly. As if perfectly timed, Noir woke up and sat up, hitting Moss's chin with his head.

"Serves you right." Blanca glared at her teammate. She looked back at Sable then to her lap again. He was right, she was could never catch someone's attention with her appearance or personality. Blanca couldn't deny the truth, she was alone and she would always be alone.

For the rest of the day, Blanca was in a haze, just walking around with her team in utter silence. She called off their practice so they could study, separately. Luka took this as an opportunity to walk around with Noir to talk about her favorite books.

Noir was a great listener, Luka had noticed. The two also shared an intense interest in the Grimm which was all they really talked about. Luka would discuss what she knew and Noir was able to keep up and ask questions. The rat and the cat made a great pair and everyone could see it. The two were walking back to the room, in deep conversation about a fictional book in which a doctor injected a serum into himself to become a Grimm.

Noir listened intently as he opened the door to their room then stopped suddenly, his face turning red.

"Noir? What's wrong? Why are you-" Luka asked then looked at where he was looking. A shirtless Sable was sitting atop their leader, kissing her.

 **How was your day?**


	10. Chapter 8 part 1

**I'm Aliiiive which is more than I can say for Blanka's reputation**

 **Edited by Ghost132**

Hiding behind a barely standing wall, fragments of an shrapnel and other debris flew past Akita Yukari, leader of team AIZS. Yukari waited to hear if footsteps approached his location, he stood still for what felt like an eternity. After a few seconds passed he ran from his spot on the crumbling wall and leveled his gun at the enemies head; without skipping a beat he fired a bullet, took out his knife and plunged it into the gullet of his enemy. That's when he heard the beeping.

"No.." he whispered seconds before a grenade exploded right below him.

 _ **GAME OVER**_

Akita sighed as he put his controller down. He was on a great kill streak until that grenade came out of nowhere. The latest Call of Dust: Atlas game had come out and he was obsessed with it, he would become the best player at Beacon, even if it killed him.

 _ **TRY AGAIN?**_

"Hell yeah." Akita smirked, about to press a button on his controller but the light skinned and silver haired wolf faunas known better as Ino popped up from behind the Schnee company flat screen TV (Buy one now!) and held up a pencil to her mouth and started speaking in her best reporter impression.

"This just in, Zelena Krev has been awake for a whole 4 hours. No one has witnessed this kind of thing before in history. Mr. Akita, how do you feel about this?" She held the pencil in front of Akita's face. The boy shook his black bangs from his bright, yellow eyes and tried to look around Ino.

"In the way." He muttered as he started to button mash and get into the zone. Ino rolled her eyes and fell off the TV onto the white carpet below. She watched as Akita tried again to pass this friggin level. Not much later he died again and again and again after the tenth death he began to swear and threw his controller onto the ground in a fit of rage beside Ino, making her jump and let out a yelp in surprise. The wolf rolled over closer to Akita and held up the pencil again.

"Now how do you feel about it?" She asked sweetly. He looked down at her then looked over to Zelena who was sitting on her bed, wide eyed and staring into the void.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"We may or may not have given her a Grimm Energy Drink." Sylvia d'Asimi replied. Sylvia was the final member of team AIZS resulting in Akita being the only male in the team. This fox faunas along with the wolf faunas were often referred to as the AIZS twins, being of roughly the same height and both having silver hair. The main difference, other than species, between the two was the red tips of Sylvia's ears and tail.

Ino was now sitting next to Zelena on the bed, holding the pencil to the girl's face.

"How do you feel about this occurrence?"

"I. Hate. You." Zelena stated as she fell onto her back and now stared at the ceiling.

"Did you hear that team BLMN's leader was caught kissing a member of team MSCV?" Slyvia asked as she rolled onto her back and stretched languidly.

"I don't get what the big deal is. They are both adults, they can do what they want." Akita muttered as he selected _**YES**_ under the _**TRY AGAIN?**_ "Maybe I should have you guys train with her so you won't distract me from my game."

"NO!" the three females of team AIZS yelled in union.

"Then go do something and leave me alone to play my game" Akita said rather annoyed at his team for distracting him when playing Call of Dust.

"Wanna go mess with the other teams until Zelena's caffeine dies off?" Slyvia asked. Ino shrugged while Zelena started muttering "Kill me now" under her breath.

The AIZS twins dragged Zelena off into the hallway as they went to go search for their first victims. Zelena tried her best to put all of her weight towards the ground so they couldn't drag her but she failed and looked longingly to all the rooms they passed, desperately wanting a bed to rest her head on.

Slyvia, still dragging Zelena for the good part of fifteen minutes with the help of Ino was still trying to figure out what kind of prank to pull on team MAJN. That's when a miracle happened.

"Excuse me ladies, do you have time to learn about our lord and savior, Adam of the White Fang?" Slyvia and Ino turned around while Zelena just mumbled incoherently.

"Not now, we have to go get sweet revenge on MAJN." Ino smirked and walked passed the White Fang members/preachers who somehow had not been kicked off of campus yet. Slyvia being the cunning fox she is came up with a brilliant idea and smiled at the White Fang preachers. "My fellow brothers and sisters of the White Fang, me and my fellow friends beside me are already loyal followers of our lord and savior Adam and we are headed to convert four more lost souls that may have found the light of almighty Adam.

 **Writers block is a bitch so here's this part 1 of the chapter. Coming up next:**

 ***Insert your imagination here***

 ***get it?***

 ***because MAJN***

 ***I need friends***


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

Mason Armali was cleaning his weapons, enjoying his day as the sun rays illuminated his team's room. Gently moving the whetstone across his sword "Spectral Edge", the blade itself was simple in design, a beautifully crafted silver velvet, twenty four inch blade. The metal looked pristine and had looked as if it had never witnessed combat. Finally he stopped the whetstone at the base of the blade where the finely crafted blade met a polished ivory hilt that was made from the mask fragments of fallen grimm. When then finished cleaning the blade and setting it aside, he looked over at what his teammates have been doing to occupy their time. Mason had made sure on day one that when he was taking care of his weapon, no one was to bother him, no one was to speak to him and no one was to interrupt him.

August brooks was laying on his bed on the opposite side of the room with a pair of blue headphones in his ears listening to music, August was an average looking 5'6 hundred sixty pound male with light tan skin, short jet black hair that is slightly spiky and having dark brown eyes that appear almost black. He rolled his shoulders back, causing his black shirt sleeve to move revealing a tattoo of a lion head on his shoulder.

The tallest member of the team was Jade Nightingale-Khein. His black sweaty hair was tied back in a ponytail and his muscular body moved gracefully and with complete control as he fought with Nessa Loch. The dark circles under her eyes had only grown darker since the beginning of school and her team had nicknamed her "Panda" because of it. No one on her team had actually witnessed her fall asleep, save the time she passed out from exhaustion in Ooblecks class.

Jade pinned Nessa to the ground and used the slight pause in the fighting to catch his breath. Nessa had the same idea and was panting hard then with a powerful kick she had managed to get Jade to get off of her. As she started to take the offense Jade grabbed her fist.

"You should get some sleep Nessa, we've been going at this for hours." He said slightly concerned about his teammate. The green haired girl glared through her bangs and kicked him in response.

"Give it a break, guys." Mason sighed as he started walking over to break up the fight between the two but as he walked he tripped over a small wire and a bucket of chocolate rigged up from the wall poured onto not only him but his weapons as well. August sat up at the sight of this, Jade and Nessa stopped fighting; all three jaws dropped. Mason took a deep breath.

"I'm going to give whoever did this 5 seconds to confess." He said in a low voice. Each of the three looked at each other but none stepped forward.

"You said it would work!" They heard from the air conditioning vent above them.

"Go fuck your-" they started to hear in response but then the three girls from team AIZS toppled down on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're telling me, you guys wanted to prank team MAJN because Jade teased you one time but you ended up almost ruining Masons weapon." Akita sighed as he rubbed his temple. The three girls were busy cleaning team MAJN's room of the chocolate while Mason glared at them angrily.

"Zelena said it would work and we would only get Jade!" Ino tried to explain.

"Payback is a bitch." was all Zelena said.

"Our first plan was to get the weird White Fang guys to mess with the team but turns out they were just faking it." Slyvia added on.

"That's literally not an excuse." Akita sighed then once again apologized to Mason on his teams behalf. Nessa fell to the ground, passing out again and Zelena looked at her longing for the same fate. As the girl passed out, Jade caught what looked like a shimmer of something underneath Nessa's glove. He leaned over and pulled back the glove a bit to see what she was hiding; his jaw dropped as he removed her glove fully.

Nessa's hand and forearm were covered with reptilian scales.


	12. Authors Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm sorry you guys. I'm going through a really hard time mentally right now, please don't expect any updates for...a while I suppose.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOz /strong/p 


	13. Chapter 9

"Shit…" Mason breathed as he tried to take in the green shining scales that crawled up Nessa's fingers then slowly molded back into her skin. Jade turned over Nessa's hand carefully to examine it, running his fingers along the sharp tipped scales. Looking up to his teammates as if to ask if they had known but they all shook their heads.

"She didn't tell us…" August whispered, "Why didn't she tell us? We wouldn't judge her any differently."

"Lets ask her." Akita said blandly and went to shake her awake but the passed out girls teammates all shouted "No!" and pulled him back.

"She needs the sleep." Mason explained.

"I feel." Zelena muttered and fell to the ground next to Nessa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything seemed to go in slow motion; his exhaled breath becoming visible in the crisp, cold air. Bullets flew in every direction and crashed into tree trunks as they missed their targets. He stood completely still, too scared to move. Something warm seeped through his boots so he looked down and saw a severed arm lying over his feet, dying his boots and the snow surrounding him into a deep red. A tear fell down his face, the warmth of it burning his cold cheek.

The blood curdling scream of his sister dragged him back into reality. Panting hard now, he ran towards his sister and grabbed her hand, trying to find them some cover as they dodged dust explosions and bullets. A cousin of his slammed against a tree and fell to the ground, a final puff of air escaped the cousins lips, making his sister scream again. They turned around to run again but stopped short as a woman flipped a dagger in her hand and smirked, preparing to strike down the 12 year old boy and his older sister.

"No!" they heard their mother yell then saw her charge at the woman, her gun transforming into a baseball bat. Their mother hit the woman's legs making her fall to the ground. Blood dribbled onto the snow and they saw their mothers arm missing from its proper place.

"Run!" their mother yelled. It was his sister turn to grab her brothers hand and run away.

"Matilda!" they heard their father yelled and turned just in time to see him get stabbed through the neck; he used his body as a shield for his wife.

The boy shut his eyes tight and felt more hot tears slide down his cheeks. When he opened his eyes the world was being ripped into a bright light. Above him now was August.

"Mason are you okay?" August asked. Mason sat up and wiped his face, his heart was beating fast from his dream. It took him a minute to take in his surroundings; Mason was in his team's dorm room, Nessa was asleep on the floor, Jade had nodded off in a chair beside them, and some other team was there as well. AIZS was there, right.

"Fine." Mason said in a hoarse voice. Sunlight seeped through the curtains, had he been asleep the entire night?

"Nessa will probably be up soon." August said awkwardly.

"I'll wake her up now." Mason said as he plugged his scroll into a stereo and started to blast dubstep. Nessa jolted awake and put her hand to her heart. Feeling the scales against her skin she looked down at her hand and widened her eyes. She backed up to the wall and looked at her team then to the other team and began to breathe rapidly.

"Relax, none of us are mad. Why didn't you tell us?" Mason asked in a calm voice, turning down the dubstep. Nessa gulped then said in a shaky voice, "Tell no one." Her voice was soft calming but team AIZS, minus Zelena who was peacefully asleep, jumped back at the sound.

"She speaks?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I thought she signed like that other team!" Slyvia's jaw dropped.

"Of course she speaks." Mason rolled his eyes, "She just doesn't talk much."

"Well, you heard her AIZS, get out of here and tell no one. Not your place too." Jade opened the door and motioned for them to get out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, I knew." Plum said, leaning in the doorway to his own room. Mason, August and Jade stood outside facing the blonde boy.

"Why did she tell you but not us?" Mason asked. Plum shrugged.

"I know a lot of Faunis." Plum started to move in closer to Mason and he put a hand on his cheek.

"You know, if you let me spend the night with you, I could tell you more." Plum whispered into Mason's ear. The leader's response was a punch in the gut. Literally.

"Not interested." Mason said back.

"Fuck man...Look, all you need to know is that she hates being a Faunis. That's all I'm willing to tell you." Plum grunted.

"Swear jar." A little tan boy with purple hair said, popping up from behind Plum.

"Oh fuck, looks like I fucking sweared again. Shit." Plum smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair between his polar bear ears and put some money in a jar, adding more as he swore.

Team MAJN walked back to their room, trying to process everything that had happened. When they got back they saw Nessa on the ground, sitting still. She looked up at the boys who looked down at her in silence.

Nessa opened her mouth to talk but Mason put up a hand.

"Who wants pizza? I'm craving some pizza right now."

So now that everyone has been introduced I feel like it would be a good time to say that I will not be keeping the canon cast to the story for romantic subplot. However I will add small things, such as Goodwitch evaluating the students ect.


	14. Chapter 10

It was a dark and stormy day in the city of Vale, a lone figure walks along the empty sidewalks that were usually teeming with people and fanus of all kind. The figure walked with a purpose that could be seen in her stride, thirty minutes passed and the person reached the destination that was given to them. Standing under a dime street lamp the females features where all covered up in black equipment. The individual wore a black balaclava mask that showed only one cold green eye that was looking at the company of A.T.C (Armali Technology Company)and the rest of the woman's body was in a suit that was made for stealth infiltration, special military wear created with electronic weaving technology using optical fibers. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the protective suit could boost resilience and strength, acting as armor and extra muscle tissue to perform such effects. It was designed to mirror the anatomy of a motor system and muscle tissue to enhance the user's strength and overall performance, even when the user was greatly weakened. Recent models made by A.T.C and the Schnee Dust Company also came with a variety of sensors, shield the body from toxins, and interface with nanomachines, among many other features , the first layer of the suit is a full body light grey wetsuit that is made with slightly thicker material for added protection, a black chest piece for protection against knives, and handgun fire with black gauntlets and boots that help muffle the individuals footsteps.

The street lamp light started to flicker and within a minute the light died and plunged the small area where the mercenary stood in darkness. The A.T.C building was mountainous in size but plain in design, the building was rectangular in shape, covered in large panning windows and standing at 360 meters in height (1181 feet). At the top of the building in the president of the company's room lied very sensitive information that the silent individual has been looking for the past six months and tonight was the perfect opportunity to obtain it.

A hand grabbed gently on her shoulder, making her jump. Behind her was a brunette girl wearing a black outfit similar to that of the green eyed female.

"You're nervous." the brunette commented in a whisper.

"No I'm not. Don't be preposterous." The green eyed girl said as she tightened the navy bandana which she tied onto her arm for today's excavation. "Let's go." She said but the hand held her to still.

"You still haven't thanked me." The brown haired girl smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"For what?" The other said impatiently. She needed the information and time was running short.

"Oh come now Blanka, you couldn't have found this place on your own." She purred to the anxious Blanka, who now was thankful for the mask to cover her blushing face.

"Shut up, Sable." Blanka muttered pulling up her mask to give the ram a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can we go now?" Sable nodded and they walked started to scale the building. Each was trying to out do the other as they clung to every crevice and pulled themselves up onto every opening they could get. The fifth floor had a small balcony. The girls reached the balcony at the same time and hoisted themselves onto the balcony, panting slightly.

"I haven't been this out of breath since last night." Sable winked at Blanka who blushed furiously again and started to try and open the window that was normally kept open but was locked tonight. Swearing under breath, Blanka looked up and around them, looking for another balcony or open window they could scale the walls to get to as another chance to get in. Plans rapidly formed in her mind along with every possible outcome. Then she saw another 5 stories above was another balcony. She was about to point it out to her girlfriend but then she heard a small click and looked down to Sable opening the window.

"Shall we?" She smiled and gestured to the now open window. The one eyed leader smiled and snuck into the window followed by Sable. Sable quickly scanned the floor and gave a thumbs up, indicating the floor was clear. As quickly and quietly as they could they rushed up countless flights of stairs, dodging janitors or late night workers eyes until finally they reached the top floor. The double doors in front of them were giant and wooden. Engraved into the door were symbols and little carved Grimm with dust for eyes. Sable went to go and lockpick the door but Blanka looked at her scroll and determined they didn't have the time for this. She pulled out her sword and struck at the dust crystals to make them explode. The door opened after the loud explosion and the girls ran in.

"Look out for me." Blanka ordered, knowing there was no way someone didn't notice the explosion. Sable nodded and stood by the door holding her own sword tight. Blanka plugged in the room and vaulting over the large mahogany desk, plugging her scroll into the Supermax 677 computer and started typing furiously opening new windows that showed the matrix and deeply kept secrets of the Armali. .

"Someone's coming." Sable warned hearing multiple footsteps of incoming heavily armed guards . Blanka nodded and quickly typed in her name. Nothing came up. She paused then typed in " Les Enfants Oro" " and a folder showed up. She opened it and started to read.

"10 seconds." Sable warned a little louder as the footsteps and voices started to get closer and Blanka tried to read faster.

"5" Sable started to say panicked as a whole squad of Armali guards that made the Atlisian Knights look like a bunch of wet kittens. Blanka quickly copied the file to her scroll then looked for an exit. The window. vaulting over the desk again and taking a couple of long strides, Blanka grabbed Sable's hand, dragged her all the way to the window and smashed right through it not before turning around and taking out her gun on her right thigh holster and shooting the computer., holding Sable in freefall . Blanka positioned herself so she would be the first to receive the impact of the ground. They didn't land on the ground but on the roof of another building. They tumbled along the roof, Blanka's lack of consciousness made her let go of the fuanas who rolled roughly 10 feet away from Blanka. Everything ached in Sable's body and the familiar pain in her shoulder suggested she had dislocated it on impact. She painfully moved her head so she could see where they had jumped out of and didn't any signs of the security who went to check out the explosion. Next she looked at Blanka who lay helpless on the roof but she could the small cuts and bruises on her body already begin to heal. Sable's eyelids grew heavy and she lost the will to resist falling under as she slipped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blanka hauled Sable into team BLMN's room, waking up the rest of her team.

"What is going on?" Noir asked, immediately getting up to help his leader lay Sable on the bed.

"We were sparring on the roof and I went too far." Blanka said in a tired and pained tone.

"Sure. 'Sparring'". Moss smirked. "You and your girlfriend into the kinky stuff then?"

"Shut up or I swear to Grimm i'm going to skip rope with your entrails ." Blanka growled in a serious tone that made Moss hold his tongue. The team had seen her serious before but never like this.

"Can you do anything?" Blanka asked Luka, trying to hide how frantic she felt.

"She's not poisoned or sick.." Luka trailed off, "She just needs rest I think. Her aura should heal her up a bit." Blanka nodded then let out a sigh as she slumped back in a chair. She kept telling herself she needed to relax, Sable was alive, she got the information she needed. All was going to be okay.

The next morning team BLMN was woken by a knocking at their door. Moss sleepily opened the door to see Zelena standing there. Her head rolled from shoulder to shoulder, suggesting she was sleep walking again.

"Go back to your dorm room, Zelena. You're asleep." Moss groaned and went to close the door but Zelena held the door open with her hand.

"There was a 79.7865% chance she would have died." Zelena mumbled. Blanka not having slept all night slowly looked up at the sleeping girl standing at her door. Moss looked at his leader then to Zelena again and closed the door.

"What were you doing last night?" Moss asked in a serious tone. Zelena by now had become famous around campus for her semblance gifting her incredibly precise knowledge of what was to happen or what happened; it was especially helpful before tests.

"I told yo-" Blanka started

"Bullshit, she wouldn't have nearly died if you guys had been sparring. I've fought against you before and I haven't wound up like her; plus you like her a hell of a lot more than you like me."

Noir and Luka sat up and looked at eachother then to Blanka, waiting for an explanation.

"This doesn't concern you. Go do your morning workout routines. Now." Blanka stood up, trying to take back her command of the team.

"Blanka," Noir said slowly and carefully, "What were you up to last night?" Blanka opened her mouth to speak again but they were interrupted by another knock at the door. She took the opportunity to open the door and see Morgan and Copper standing there. Morgan started signing and Copper began to translate.

"Is Sable here? She said she was going to go out with Blanka last night and she didn't come home."

"She's right here." Moss gestured to the sleeping faunas on Blanka's bed. Morgan saw her and rushed to her side, examining the cuts and bruises and out of place shoulder.

 _What happened?_

"Looks like she took a bad fall." Copper replied then realized he was supposed to be interpreting so he relayed the question onto team BLMN.

"You owe all of us and explanation." Moss crossed his arms and stood close to Blanka, glaring down at her. She glared back up at him; the power struggle could be sensed from miles away.

"I needed to find out some things about my past." Blanka finally said.

"Like it or not, we are your team and you got another team involved so we deserve a better explanation than that. You nearly killed your girlfriend last night and are losing the trust and respect of your teammates." Moss said blandly.

"I told you. I needed to find out some things about my past and it took an unexpected turn." Seeing that they were all still unsatisfied with the answer she sighed and took a step back from Moss.

"We broke into the A.T.C." Blanka caved.

"Well why didn't you just say so from the start?" Luka asked and put a hand on her hip.

"We could have helped you." Noir commented.

"We can help too." Copper translated for Morgan, "We were chosen to be leaders because of our strategizing abilities. Two minds are better than one. And you shouldn't have to figure this out alone." Blanka gave a small smile then tackled Moss and pinned him to the ground.

"You weren't prepared for an attack. We're sparring later. I won't let a member of another team be more aware than my own." Blanka crossed her arms. Moss laughed.

"And the bitch returns."


	15. Chapter 11

The Armali headquarters being attacked was headline news the next day; two people seen breaking out of the top floor by jumping through a window and destroying the property. It was the talk of the school but of course Mason Armali knew before anyone and didn't sleep through the night because of the incident. The Armali Technology Company was infamous for its security being top notch and having weapons that had not been publically released yet.

Naturally when Mason found out, which happened to be seconds after the incident occurred, he awoke his teammates with an out of characteristic swearing fit then headed straight to the training room to take out his anger. Nessa was there and watched him the entire time as he yelled and punched bags, blew holes in walls and destroyed dummies. When he seemed to have calmed down Nessa pulled him aside and just sat there and listened while the dumbfounded Armali boy talked incomprehensibly about calculations and weapons names and modifications that could have been destroyed and started listing all those who would attack his building.

Naturally the one eyed captain and the voluptuous ram faunas were no where near his suspected list. Like everyone else he suspected the White Fang.

As he walked around campus he tried to keep his composure as students asked him about the building but all he replied with was "classified."

"So who do you think it was?" Slyvia asked Mason during lunch. The two teams had become somewhat close since the "accident".

"He's thinking the White Fang." Jade responded with a mouth full of food. Mason looked over at Nessa as if to say "really?" but she was nowhere to be seen so they all assumed she was either training or she passed out somewhere. He motioned to August to go and find out where Nessa left too so he left.

Jade and Slyvia started talking rapidly about who it could have been. Akita and Mason both ate in silence and stared at each other. They both looked up and stopped eating in unison and Akita slammed his fist onto the table.

"It couldn't have been the White Fang!" Akita exclaimed and Mason nodded quickly in agreement.

"The White Fang go after the Schnee Dust company, not technology. Not yet anyway." Mason added in excitement.

"So it had to be a civilian. My team and I can look into what type of person would want to break into the company. It should be easy considering my entire team figured out all you guys on the first week." Akita smirked.

"I can build new technology to help track what the person took on the computer. That could help us figure out the type of person who would break in."

"Go team!" Ino threw her fist in the air. The two teams started talking excitedly about how they would start trying to find the culprit.

"You know, you won't be able to figure it out Armali." Blanka said, as she came up behind Mason. Her team was behind her and were getting ready to leave for Goodwitch's sparring lesson.

"What makes you think that?" Mason asked, he wasn't surprised that she felt this way seeing that a lot of the people at school already felt similarly.

"To jump from a building that is 360 meters high, survive and not be found dead takes you will find any trace of them and if you do then how are you going to capture them considering they survived a fall that could turn normal people into a fine red past of the sidewalk." Blanks shrugged. Akita looked at her and cocked his head and Blanka could see in his eyes that he was already starting to figure out that she was related to the incident.

"Whoever they are, they will pay for this. No one breaks into the Armali headquarters and gets away with it." Mason spoke with a clear anger in his voice

"Looks like they just did Armali" Blanka fired back in a calm tone. Mason slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"Careful, Armali." Blanka crossed her arms, "Leaders of teams should lead by example. And you are setting a very poor one." Mason continued to glare at her as she turned to walk away with her team.

"What should we do?" Noir asked once they were far enough away to not be heard.

"Team AIZS is already starting to figure out my involvement. We need to bury the evidence that Sable and I were connected while simultaneously getting them to stop the investigation." Blanka said after a moment to think. Moss cracked his knuckles and gave a smirk.

"If anyone knows how to cover up shit, it'll be me."

Is what they expected to hear from Moss but Luka was the one to speak now. They looked at her, confused and she smiled as she closed a book titled _Famous Criminals: How They Almost Got Away With It._

"Dibs on her team!" Moss shouted and pointed at Luka who crushed his toes with her heel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mason Armali, get in your battle gear. You're up next while I find you an opponent." Glenda Goodwitch said in a stern voice. Mason obediently got up to go to the locker rooms.

"I volunteer." Blanka raised her hand and stood up.

"Very well. Blanka, go get ready as well and meet out here in five minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mason and Blanka faced off on the stone slab floor of the arena. The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight and not get others hurt.

Mason threw off his dark cloak to reveal a man clothed and armoured in a black shirt and long tight fitting black pants, bound together with a white belt at his waist. Over his shirt is a dark green armored chestpiece along with gauntlets and greaves and on each piece of armour was his family's symbol which consists of a silver kite shield with two swords crossed over it one green and the other black, he also wore a black pair of glasses that could record their fight, show the state/information of his opponent and many other things.

His face was scrunched up in anger as he saw Blanka step before him; he couldn't forget the way she had talked to him earlier. He drew _Spectral Edge_ from his belt slowly, the silver blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the sheathe. All the while, Mason was holding Blanka firmly in his gaze.

Blanka was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, black tactical gloves with diamond knuckle protectors and steel plates on the back of them, loose fitting black pants and black combat boots with metal shin guards.. Blanka is bare handed, choosing not to use her weapon. Blanka bent down and stretched her back. She turned her neck from left to right and popping it with a series of clicks in rapid succession. Then, she proceeded to do the same with the rest of her body to loosen it up.

"Don't hold back, or I am going to break you." Mason glared at Blanka.

Blanka shrugged her shoulders, slowly brought one foot behind her put her weight on it and brought an open palm up, "Wait." she said and put her hand up to say "stop". Mason turned his head in curiosity. There was a band of players to Blanka's right and they had an array of instruments. The jaunty tunes that brought the arena to life came out of their instruments. They had everything from woodwinds, to percussion, to string instruments in their possession and were quick skilled with them.

Blanka looked over at a band of players. She reached into her pants, pulled out a small roll of lien, and tossed it to them. "Play something I can tap my foot to." She said with a serious expression on her face.

The band leader grabbed the lien out of the air, "One two..." he tapped off, then his band began playing a quick, pumping melody.

Blanka turned her attention back to the fight, "Now, where were we?" and with a quick flick of her hand, as if to say. "Come on." Towards Mason, the fight was on.

Mason rushed at the Blanka. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. Blanka parried with one of her armoured gloves and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to Blanka's hands with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The swordsman was quick and uppercut slashed at the hand to hand warrior, attempting to catch Blanka from stem all the way to stern.

Blanka sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from her face.  
Quickly, before Mason could respond with a follow-up, Blanka swiftly punched Mason in the solar plexus but hit armor. The force she had used was enough to get him to move back enough for her to jump to the side as the fight had taken them dangerously close to the edge of the arena.

But Mason was expecting this and grabbed her arm. He used his strength, and a kick to the knees, to bring her to the ground; he had her pinned.

"Moss puts up more of a fight than you." Blanks spat and quickly used her flexability to her advantage by kicking him in the back of the head. Needless to say he was shocked and rolled off her. Now was her time to strike. She grabbed the blade of the sword, leaving red lines of blood start to slide down the metal, and pulled him towards her. They wrestled on the ground but eventually wound up with her pinning him down. Knocking the sword from his hand she quickly got up and grabbed it.

They were both standing now, Blanka having the sword in hand and leaving Mason weaponless. Statistics whirled through Masons scroll. He smirked, knowing exactly what to do; He knew that one day an opponent would take his weapon from him so he trained specifically for this situation with Nessa.

He charged. Blanka took a defensive stance with the sword, knowing fully well that the heir to the Armali company had to have some sort of trick up his sleeve. Sure enough, he did. He sped up and went to punch Blanka on the side she held the sword so naturally she went to block but she was stunned when his fist phased right through the sword. She was focused on that as he now grabbed the hilt of the sword. Pulling a device from his pocket, he used the fact that she could only see with one eye to his advantage and changed the device into a gun which he used to shoot her in the stomach.

The surprise of the gun made her let go of the sword but she quickly recovered from the initial shock and spun around with a heel kick to his head. It landed and he flew to the opposite side of the arena. He got up quickly and they both went to charge again when the music stopped and the lights turned on. Just after they punched each other simultaneously in the face making both of their aura's drop into the red zone.

"That's the match." Goodwitch declared. However this did not end the fighting. The two were punching and kicking, forgetting all weapons but their bodys. Mason landed a punch on Blanka's blind eye which resulted in her smashing her fist into his nose.

"I said that's enough!" Goodwitch shouted. The two realized the match was over and put their fists down, eyeing each other warily. Goodwitch started to critique but they didn't listen. They both just plotted their next move, his was going to find the people who broke in and let his fight with Blanka be a message to those who want to question his motives. Blanka was going to put his boy down, and send a message to anyone who would stand between her and remembering her past.


	16. Chapter 12

Blanka walked in a hurried pace in the dark alley ways, avoiding eye contact with those who took refuge in the slums. She shoved her hands in her pockets to keep them warm; why did whoever sent her that God forsaken phone call have to insist at meeting at night? More importantly, why did she decide to come alone? She was armed to the teeth, well, Blanka's version of being armed to the teeth; all she brought with her was her saw-toothed sword and a gun she "borrowed" from the Armali kid. Underneath her hoodie was her real trump card, an olive green backpack with a pound of C4, and a knife that was attached to the assault vest that held her ammunition as well. Even though she was heavily armed, she still thought she should have brought someone along with her; someone quiet, like Morgan. After all, it was Morgan's teammate that was the incentive for her to be here. Everything was a confused mess but knew one thing for certain: if Sable had so much as a scratch on her there would be hell to pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Earlier that day**

Morgan had been quite happy that morning, there was no class scheduled, he didn't plan any training for his team and he was currently knitting new beanies for his team. The rock collection he started on their first day had slowly gotten bigger and he now kept them all in a small box under his bed along with the other boxes containing other collections ranging from seashells to odd metal scraps. Copper was asleep with his head on Sable's lap and she was busy reading some of the latest news on the faunas world and Victor was off casually beating the crap outta some kids who made fun of Copper. Everything was great; until team BLMN barged into their room.

"What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be helping us research." Moss said annoyed. Copper woke up with a jolt as he sensed Luka's presence. Instincts told him to get the hell out of there but he took the second best option and stayed behind Sable, watching the cat carefully.

 _How did you get in here?_ Morgan signed to them.

"We don't get your hand gestures." Moss was even more annoyed now.

 _Maybe if we ignore them they will go away_ Sable signed to Morgan who smiled a little.

 _Wanna see how long we can do this until he becomes so pissed off he tries to hit us again?_ Morgan signed to Sable who now laughed aloud.

"Guys stop trying to piss Moss off." Blanka sighed as she walked in behind them. She had dark bags under her eye indicating she hadn't slept in some time. Team MAJN and team AIZS had really been a handful lately. Noir every night would sneak into their room and find out what they had learned which started to be a little too closely linked to Blanka so he'd replace some of the information with documents that Luka had forged. All of it had to run smoothly and team BLMN still wasn't fully cooperating with their leader.

 _Please don't offer for us to take over the research and forgery for today. I want to finish these hats by nightfall_ Morgan signed pleadingly _._

 _Don't worry about it. I've got it covered_ Sable reassured him then turned to Blanka "We are working hard, trust us. Just get some sleep and don't worry. You won't be arrested tonight." Sable said with a smile but Blankas reply was a bit more harsh "I'll sleep when I'm dead" all of them were a bit taken back by that because the tone of her voice.

Letting out a long sigh, blanka looked at all of team MSCV with a serious stare " I don't care for your excuses just work har-" She was cut off with the sound of her scroll ringing. Blanka looked at the caller ID but found nothing on it and she knew who it was and gave a very serious face that everyone ever so slightly shivered at. Answering her scroll, Blanka spoke in a different language and after a few seconds of silence she spoke up again in the same different language that nobody knew then hung up. Running a hand through her hair, she let out a frustrated sigh before turning around and exiting out of the door in a swift pace. Sable was about to get up but was stopped by Moss.

"Don't you will only make things worse and complicate the situation that she is in right now, we just came here to ask you to work harder than you already are." Moss said in a stern voice then motioned for the rest of his comrades to leave. As Moss and his team left, Morgan signed to his own friends _Let's get started then_

Xxxxxxxx

Blanka had passed out from exhaustion on top of a computer and her team was taking the moment of peace to relax. Luka had already finished one book and was onto another book that was recommended to her by another cat faunas, **Ninja's of Love** was the title of it. After the first few pages she realized she needed to read this book in a corner so no on on her team, Moss especially, saw the graphic and blush worthy content within. Noir took it upon himself to try to keep Moss quiet, which basically meant he was trying to teach Moss how to braid Noir's hair. The knock at the door made the entire team jump and look at Blanka cautiously to see if she had woken up; she was still asleep which made the team give off a huge sigh in relief. Morgan, Copper and Victor were standing at the door. Copper was biting his nails and looking around with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Luka whispered to Copper and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but he jumped at the cat and hid behind Morgan who started to sign.

"Is Sable in here?" Victor translated. Team BLMN glanced at eachother then back to Morgan; they had learned that when Morgan was signing, regardless of who was interpreting, to talk to Morgan since it was the polite thing to do.

"She's not in here. Why?" Moss asked, holding Noir back from going to wake up Blanka at the news of a missing Sable.

"She left an hour ago and isn't answering her scroll and we don't know where she is." Victor voiced for Morgan.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Blanka asked, emerging from her slumber into full alert mode.

"In our room." Copper said meekly.

"Close the door." Luka commanded as Moss ushered team MSCV into the room. Once the door was shut Blanka began to pace nervously.

"Do you think that perhaps team AISZ or MAJN has figured out her connection?" Noir asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Let's go find out." Moss smirked, grabbing his weapon.

"No." Blanka snapped, trying to take control of the situation but she had no idea what to do. The intense silence was broken by Blanca's scroll ringing loudly. She answered and everyone saw her face grow into a stern scowl. After hanging up she threw her scroll against a wall.

"What?" Copper asked after a pause.

"Someone just called. They have Sable and they said they know. They want to meet up tonight to discuss letting her go." Blanca said darkly. "I didn't recognize the voice so there's a possibility that team AIZS or MAJN had something to do with it."

"That's not like either of the teams to do that…" Luka mumbled and started thinking on who could possibly want to kidnap Sable.

"What are you going to do?" Victor translated for Morgan. "Can we help at all?" Blanka stared at the wall for a minute, contemplating.

"I'll meet them. Alone."

"That's a stupid idea, even for you." Moss crossed his arms.

"They'll expect you to be armed." Copper now translated for Morgan.

"But they won't expect me to be armed as much as I will be." Blanka smirked, planning strategy after strategy after strategy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that day, after the first paragraph)

Blanka looked up as she saw a shadow projected onto the brick wall, motioning her to go further into a dark alley. Eye scanning the trash littered alley as blanka took each step with absolute care to make sure she doesn't trigger any traps that lie in wait for her. Turning the corner cautiously, Blanka spotted a red scarred metal door at the end of the ally, on the left side of the grungy brick wall that lead into a unknown location. Taking out her silenced handgun she approached the door with caution, placing her left hand on the greasy knob, blanka slowly opened the door and within she saw the flicker of a candle light. When she fully opened the door, her tense shoulders dropped.

A table was set up, atop it were two candles giving off a romantic glow and its luminescence reflected off of the red table cloth that covered the mahogany round table. On a white ceramic plate at the middle of the table was a mountainous pile of spaghetti and meatballs . Sable sat there on a chair made of yew, wearing a dark velvet dress that was cut low at the front to show a bit of her…..splendor. Sables hair was tied up in a bun that showed off her supple neck, golden necklace, and small little jewels on her ram horns.

"Sable?! Come on before whoever kidnapped you comes back. I'll protect you." Blanka rushed towards Sable, gun still at the ready as she checked under the table and all around them for any traps. The ram just laughed jovaly.

"There is no kidnapper, Blanka. My team and I set this up. Unfortunately none of my team is any good at cooking but fortunately I can so tonight for dinner we are having the very complicated and intricate spaghetti and meatballs s." Sable explained in an elegant accent. Blanka looked at her confused and expressed her confusion.

"You've been so tense lately, I wanted you to have a night to relax. Also, happy three months." Sable smiled and stood up to embrace Blanka.

 **I'm done. Sorry for taking forever….It's my fault.**


	17. Hey

I'm back and better than ever! Expect a new chapter within the week!


	18. Chapter 13

**Hope this is okay**

Mason Armali sat at his desk, watching the video tapes of the night his family business was broken into. Again. He sighed as he leaned back in his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. The only thing new that had come up was information that team AIZS had discovered of two figures falling from the top of the building; Akita had said that the weird shapes on one of the falling people's head were ram horns but Mason didn't want to believe it. Ram Faunas weren't the most common in the area; in fact he only had seen a few including one of his fellow classmates Sable Rhodes.

He went to go replay the video again when he heard a knock at the door then the door creak open.

"Mason," his black haired teammate Jade was leaning in, "It's Nessa." Mason sighed as he got up from his desk to follow Jade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nessa lay in a stark white bed in the school's infirmary, IV flowing into her veins and oxygen into her nose. August was sitting next to her, staring off into space while he waited for the rest of his team. When Mason and Jade arrived August looked up to Mason and explained what had happened; he and Nessa had been training when she passed out. The doctors and nurses on staff attributed this to her lack of eating and her lack of sleep.

"This pattern needs to stop, this is her third time in here, her grades are slipping and if she's like this she won't be any good in a fight." Jade spoke after a pause. Mason nodded and stared at Nessa deep in thought, realizing he had spent so much time trying to find the intruders that he had completely neglected his team.

Nessa's eyes fluttered open then after a moment she tried to sit up while simultaneously adjusting her gloves. She failed in her attempt then with a little help from August she sat up and looked over her friends faces.

"Nessa, we need to talk." Jade said after a moment, shocking Nessa with the solemn tone of his voice. Mason and his two worried compatriots brought up wooden chairs up to Nessas prestin white medical bed with concerned looks on their faces. Once they settled down the atmosphere became much more thicker like tar, they can feel it drowning them with worry,guilt, **regret**.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." August broke the silence, his eyebrows furrowed, "You barely eat and you barely sleep, you need to take better care of yourself."

"You won't be able to fight, you'll bring the team down at this rate." Mason added, quickly receiving a slap on his thigh from Jade and a sharp glare from August.

"Nessa, please. We are all worried about you." Jade got up and hugged Nessa tightly. After Jade got done hugging the life out of nessa, august ask the question everyone was wondering about "Why... did you do this to yourself"

Nessa looked around to make sure no one was in earshot then began to speak very softly, "When I was a kid, my dad wasn't….the best of people…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, stop!" Nessa screamed, trying to scratch and ungrip her father's hand from holding her up by her hair. A scale from her wrist and her reptilian like claws cut the tightly gripped hands.

"You bitch!" He screamed, releasing his grip from her hair. Nessa took the opportunity to try and scramble away. Her father, Gregory, helped her by kicking her across the room. The faunas child lay on the floor, not finding the will to move as her father walked over closer to her then threw a pair of gloves, long enough to cover up her arms.

"Wear these. You are making a mess of my life, it's the least you could do." He snarled then left, slapping a servant into a door. When the servant regained her composer, she walked over to Nessa and helped her sit up, immediately being embraced by the now crying girl.

"What's wrong, miss?" the servant asked, holding the girl close.

"It's not right what he's doing. It's not right!" Nessa cried into the servant's chest. The servant was speechless and held the girl who started to speak again, "I'll make it stop. I'll keep you and everyone safe. You guy's don't deserve it."

The next day Nessa woke up at dawn to go to beg all the security to help teach her how to fight. None of them took her seriously until the week had passed and she broke her nose by testing her strength by punching her own face. From day to night every day she trained, fighting security or robots that her father had bought from Atlas. Every time her muscles begged her to stop for a short break or to sleep she remembered all the times she had seen her father punch, kick and all around abuse everyone who he laid eyes on; she remembered how all the people he had wronged were too scared to talk out and protect themselves. There were times she found herself waking up on the floor next to a training dummy, her father in the doorway, shaking his head in disappointment and calling her derogatory names. She grew to hate the scales that covered her arms, they caused everyone around her pain.

Then came the day she first stood up for someone else.

She was in a training room when she heard her father yelling at an employee for some small mistake; for some reason that set her off and she ran to the room that her father was in. When she got in the doorway, out of breath from sprinting she saw her father raise a hand to strike the man in front of him, so she ran in front of the man and took the blow to the face. Nessa put a hand to her face and looked at it to see if there was any blood, luckily there wasn't any. After the momentary shock Gregory had from not hitting the employee he had meant to hit. He tried again but Nessa blocked once more. Deciding this wasn't worth it, he told them both to leave his office. When they had left the room the employee turned around and thanked Nessa over and over but she was speechless.

She had done it. She had finally done it. She finally helped someone, all the sleepless nights and days of starvation had payed off. It was all worth it. So she continued, every day to try and get in the way of Gregory abusing those around him, and trying to defend herself from his abuse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nessa stared at her lap, trying to fight back tears forming in her ears. Jade leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"Nessa, you aren't alone anymore. We are here also to help you help people. You aren't alone." Jade whispered softly. Nessa looked up at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Mason stood up and walked out of the room and back to his room. Staring at the clip again he stared at it blankly, thinking about Nessa and all she had been through. He was so focused on his own things he completely forgot to take care of his team and make sure they were okay.

"I'm a failure of a leader.." Mason said under his breath. He felt hands go onto his shoulder then slide down to his chest.

"You're not that bad." A voice purred in his ear. Mason smirked and turned, grabbing the girl behind him and pulling her into a kiss.


	19. Chapter 14

Mason put his fingers into the girl's soft, deep red hair as he pulled her closer. When they pulled away he looked into her blue slitted eyes and smiled.

"How did you get into my room, Luka?" Mason asked, his hands sliding down her body to grab her hands.

"Oh, I have my ways." Luka winked. Mason looked behind her and saw his window being held open by books she must have brought along with her. Mason Armali and Luka Vermilion shad been secretly seeing each other for over a month now. Luka didn't dare tell anyone in case Blanka had found out she had been seeing the person they were supposed to avoid.

Mason pulled Luka onto his lap and nuzzled his head in her neck. One day Mason had caught trying to get into his room but when confronted about it, she simply changed the subject to weaponry. The two talked then for hours; Luka, the usually soft spoken one, gushed over books she had read about the Armali history and he listened intently to her advice on weapon making.

"Jade and August should be back soon, I should probably go." Luka sighed, about to get off Masons lap but Mason clutched her close.

"Stay, I never have enough time with you." Mason mumbled into the crook of Lukas neck but all good things must come to an end as Luka gently pried mason's hands off of her " I can't, your teammates will be here any second and Blanka will start getting suspicious if I stay out too long." Letting out a sigh of defeat the leader of team MAJN let his secret lover go into the night.

Sneaking through the corridors at night was easy for luka because no one was awake at the time and it gave her a perfect opportunity to get back into her team's dorm room. Reaching her team's dorm, luka ever so slowly opened the door just enough to get her body through. Once inside and closing the door gently she let out a sigh of relief but her respite was short lived when the lights turned on and a cold yet familiar voice rang out through the room successfully dropping the temperature by a few degrees. Turning around and coming face to face with her displeased leader, luka opened her mouth to come up with a valid excuse as to why she was out late and sneaking into her dorm but her irritated leader just cuts her off with an order "Sit, we got much to talk about"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morgan was thrown off his feet and landed hard on the floor; as he was getting up he put a hand to his mouth to feel for blood, luckily there was none. The smoke started to clear in the sparring ring at the bottom of the classroom. Team PTFL stood confidently in front of Morgan and his team, their auras still in the green zone while team MSCV's aura was starting to get dangerously low.

The polar bear faunas from team PTFL leapt forward toward Copper, his giant battle axe arced and ready to slam into the mouse faunas but with a loud *clang* Sable jumped in front just in time to block the axe with her her own long ranged weapon. The polar bear was smaller than Sable, much smaller but he was able to keep his own and had an alarming amount of strength, Morgan noted. Copper took the distraction of Sable defending him to run and throw his boomerang. Seeing that he was now defenseless the leader of team PTFL, Peri Winkle, fired her sniper. The bullet was met by a bullet from Victor, who was finally getting up from the ground after team PTFL's last major attack. The boomerang came back, knocking the axe wielding faunas weapon out of his hands.

An idea sparked in Morgan and he used his staff to cause an explosion of dust, the color of the explosion was strange which caught their opponents off guard but to team MSCV, it meant be ready for a strategy. They all looked toward Morgan who quickly signed

 _Using their tactic against them_

Morgans teammates nodded in understanding and leapt back. Morgan used his glyph semblance to summon walls surrounding team PTFL, then more dust exploded inside the walls. The smoke billowed over the stadium but team MSCV was prepared. The walls disappeared and they rushed in, Morgan went after Plum, Plums weak point was short range combat which gave Morgan the advantage. Gripping his staff, a blade slipped out at the end and he used it to slash the confused Plum from behind.

"Taru!" they heard Peri yell.

Morgan turned around just in time to see the small fox faunas appear seemingly out of nowhere to attack Sable. Sable swore loudly and turned to fight Taru who ducked out of the way of the hit and knocked Sable in the back of the legs. Morgan signed to Victor who nodded and put his arm out. The dust and smoke seemed to be absorbed into Victors skin, clearing the arena. Victor's eyes gleamed red now and he shot a fireball from his sword toward Plum, knocking him straight in the chest. His aura went dangerously low after the attack.

 _We are getting closer_

Copper rushed forward with his boomerang that was now a dagger and attacked the fox faunas who blocked with her tonfa weapon. They began to brawl and just as Copper was about to get a blow in, he felt a sharp pain in his arm then felt his arm fly back. Morgan looked and finally saw what Plum could really do; A red tinged needle came flying back to Plum, and a string attached was barely noticeable. Copper flew back as Taru hit him in the stomach, giving the final blow to get his aura into the red.

Retaliation was quick though as Victor attacked Taru from behind before Plum could pull Taru away with his strings. Taru's aura fell into the red.

"Lav!" Peri yelled and the polar bear faunas rushed to Morgan, pure rage in his eyes. Morgan prepared himself to block but didn't need too as Sable came back for round two. The two fought relentlessly until they knocked each other into the red.

 _Close ranged vs. long ranged_

Morgan signed to Victor who nodded. They both rushed Plum in Peri, dodging bullets and arrows as Peri switched her weapon back and forth. Plum blocked Victor's sword with his arm then smirked as he wrapped strings around Victor and jumped back, bringing Victor with him. As soon as they landed on the ground Victor tried to slash the strings but Plum was quicker and set off a dust explosion. Victor fell to the ground, his aura in the red and Plum's dangerously close, but he still stood as if nothing had happened.

Morgan used a glyph as a quick distraction while he stabbed Plum, delivering the final blow to knock him out of the match. The two team leaders looked at each other, strategy after strategy running through their minds. In one swift movement, Peri notched an arrow and aimed at Morgan. She let the arrow fly and it hit Morgan's staff with a *thud*.

"Good fight." Peri said, putting her bow down.

"Team PTFL is the winner of the match." Glenda announced, the crowd cheering. Morgan looked around confused then looked down and saw a dust arrow in his leg dissolve. She had fired two arrows but he was too focused on the arrow that looked to be coming at his head and missed the one aimed at his leg.

Plum picked Taru up and put her on his shoulders as he walked to MSCV to shake their hands.

"You guys really got us good, for a while I thought we were going to lose!" Plum exclaimed, smiling and shaking all of MSCV's hands.

"We should train sometime" Sable smiled as she looked over Peri. Peri was a girl of average height with a generous bust that was armored with a golden corset like top that ended just below her breasts and a garter belt under a sheer and high slit blue skirt. How she fought in something so...tight fit was a mystery to Sable but she certainly didn't mind.

Peri brushed a blue hair out of her face and smiled at Sable,

"You can see what's under the armor tonight if you want" Peri winked, making Sable blush.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blanka's head snapped up from her work.

"Who the fuck just flirted with my girl?" Blanka said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Noir asked.

"I just got this weird feeling...never mind i'm sure its nothing." Blanka mumbled and looked back at her work.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The polar bear faunas, Lav, seemed to have a completely different vibe now that the fight was over, he smiled and did a cartwheel towards Sable, almost landing directly in her cleavage which made him blush madly and run to hide behind Plum who laughed.


End file.
